<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chat Across The Multiverse by Starship_Artist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545172">The Chat Across The Multiverse</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Artist/pseuds/Starship_Artist'>Starship_Artist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jumping Through the Multiverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, I will add tags as the story goes on, M/M, Multi, Other, chat fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25545172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starship_Artist/pseuds/Starship_Artist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a chatfic with the protagonists Sylver meets as well as the Celestials that guard their worlds.</p><p>*swearing and sensitive topics may appear*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jumping Through the Multiverse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Chat Across The Multiverse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The start of the Celestial Group Chat!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Universes for reference! </p><p>Sylver- Hopper, No world</p><p>Eros- BNHA</p><p>Bleu- MCU</p><p>Rouge- HP</p><p>Blanche- Canon Divergence MCU</p><p>Ceto- DC (may change to Code Geass)</p><p>Kohl- Tales Of A New World book series (by PC Cast</p><p>Aima- PJO and Relating</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Sylver</strong> created a group chat with <strong>Rouge</strong>, <strong>Bleu</strong>, <strong>Kohl</strong>, and <strong>4 others</strong>.</p><p><strong>Sylver</strong>: YO WASSUP PEEPS</p><p><strong>Kohl</strong>: what is this.</p><p><b>Ceto</b>: IS THIS A CELESTIAL CHAT</p><p><b>Blanche</b>: why am I here? I’m a Dimension Celestial.</p><p><b>Sylver</b>: aww Blanche ur still a celestial!!</p><p><b>Aima</b>: WASSUP BITCHES ITS YA FAV NEKO HERE AND IM READY TO UNLEASH HELL UPON ALL OF YOU.</p><p><b>Sylver</b>: Have you guys heard what’s happening on earth prime?</p><p><b>Bleu</b>: Hi and no I haven’t.</p><p><b>Sylver</b>: so I was just hopping over there with info about Kohl’s world right? And then I go to God and I see <em>the whole world in lockdown because of a virus</em>.</p><p><b>Kohl</b>: fuck seriously????</p><p><b>Sylver</b>: yea and apparently America (one of prime’s countries) is really bad because they have crappy peeps in leadership positions </p><p><b>Sylver</b>: Also, Blanche, I’m a Hopper. You actually have a world. I can only travel. </p><p><b>Blanche</b>: Thats not tru!! You’re more powerful than me!!</p><p><b>Eros</b>: SYLVER I know you hate it, but can you please come by my world soon? The plot is about to begin and so far it isn’t going well.</p><p><b>Eros</b>: I’ve seen where it should go but so far it isn’t going according to the assigned timeline. </p><p><b>Sylver</b>: Hnnnnnnn sure. Tell ur disciple that I’ll arrive soon. He’s a pro, right?</p><p><b>Eros</b>: yea I’ll tell him to tell nezu, the principal at UA, to expect a silver-haired deity to drop in for a few months. </p><p><b>Sylver</b>: thanks! I’ll do so soon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once I get the first of the fandoms done, I plan on adding a chat where it’s all the main/my fav protagonists in each fandom in one chat</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>